Sam's Fate
by DaunyelWay
Summary: Will Sam become the demon Dean thinks he will become or will he become something even more sinister?


**SAM'S FATE**

**The streets were dark as the lone silhouette preyed amongst the darkness, seeking out the comfort that had overcome him. The sky was pitch black, the sound of thunder slicing the air as the shadow darted out of site when voices could be heard. He watched, his pale green eyes watching, the smell of blodd rushing in his veins. He needed food and he would get it by force if he must in order to survive. He waited until the timing was right and sprang from his cover to the unsuspecting people, tearing at their faces, their throats, tasting the bittersweet blood on his hands. He needed this chase, wanted this craving to subside and as he felt the wave of excitement die, had he realized what he'd done. He rose from his crouching position and looked down in horror at the two people he'd killed. It seemed everytime he went out, he killed and it bothered him. Ruby, though, would be thrilled. She wanted nothing more than for him to be the demon he was meant to be. He shook his head and moved away from the scene, waiting, listening to see if anyone came. No one would, these streets were dangerous to all that dared to venture them. He ran at full speed from the darkness and halted as he entered the main stream of life. He looked to his clothes in horror and noted the blood stains on his shirt. He tore it off and shoved it into a bin and took off down the street to the motel he was staying at. Dean would be furious with him for leaving the room after he'd given strict orders not to leave the room, but the need to run, to kill had been so strong that he couldn't deny his cravings much longer.**

**He opened the door and entered the room to find Dean sitting on his bed waiting for him. The look in his face proved that he had crossed the line with his brother. No words were spoken, only the looking at one another resumed. The air was tense as Sam walked to the bathroom to wash his filthy hands. Only then did he realize bllod had still been caked on them. He cursed under his breath and hastily turned on the faucet and let the freezing cold water wash over them. A movement out of the corner of his eye had him look into the mirror to find Dean behind him, the look of anger etched in his face.**

"**Where the hell have you been Sammy?"**

**Sam grimaced, knowing that this day would come, "I went out to take a walk and instead I killed two people."**

**Dean growled, "Why Sam, why? Do you want to become a freaking demon afterall!"**

"**I couldn't help it Dean."**

**Dean banged a fist on the wall and cursed, he turned back to his brother with hatred in his eyes. "This has to end, Sammy, you hear me? I'll find a way to break this curse, okay? And I'll take out that bitch Ruby. You're not gonna turn into one of those low-life demons, not if I have a say in it. Not as long as I'm still here."**

**Sam stopped washing his hands and turned off the water and moved from the small cramped room to sit on his bed. He looked at his brother with distrust. "You can't do it, Dean! You know that. I can't deny what I am!"**

**Dean tightened his fists, "Damnit Sam, this is all that bitch's fault. She told you were helping people but instead she was manipulating you so that you would turn into a demon!"**

**Sam rose and shoved his brother, the anger in him boiling. "Don't place all the blame on her, Dean. You made that pact with the crossroads demon to save my life and in the end you left me alone to fight this war alone. I found comfort in the one thing I thought would help bring you back! This is not her fucking fault!"**

**Dean shoved his brother back and glared at him, the anger boiling in his veins. "I will kill that bitch anyways. She's a demon and doesn't deserve to live. And if you do become one of them, I will personally take out your sorry ass Sam. I promise you that, I will not let you turn to the dark side, not ever!"**

**Sam shook his head, "Then you better kill me now Dean, because I killed two innocent people tonight with my bare hands." He said as a smile appeared on his lips.**

**Dean stepped back and picked up his gun, resting it to his side. "I'm sorry Sam, you should've never told me that." He said as he rose his hand and pointed the gun at Sam's heart. "I love you Sammy." was all he said as he pulled the trigger and shot Sam.**

**Sam placed his hand over the wound and looked at his brother for a brief moment before crumbling to the ground. What stood over him was not Dean at all but Ruby and she was smiling. "The day will come when your brother will kill you Sam and when he does, the pain in you will cease and the demon will crawl out from your ashes. Be prepared for that day." She said as light consumed them.**

**Sam awoke with sweat on his forehead and looked over to Dean sleeping peacefully. It had been just a dream, but it also felt so real. Could he really kill with his bare hands. Would Dean kill him if deemed possible? He shook his head and laid back down, wanting the nightmare to be erased from his mind, but the truth of the matter was that in time it would be true and then he sat back up and groaned. His premonitions were back and this time he would pay the price.  
**


End file.
